I Love You
by Schlaf
Summary: [Amortentia sequel] Tiga kata dapat memberimu jawaban berbeda-beda [Adult!Hogwarts Founders] [Requested by Chang Mui Lie]/warning typo/s, gaje, summary ga nyambung, dll. Semua kekurangannya mohon dimaafkan/Mind to RnR?


**I Love You**

**Harry Potter **milik **J.K Rowling**

Requested by **Chang Mui Lie**

Sangat disarankan membaca dua prequel-nya; **Amortentia **dan **Confession**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pria bersurai merah membara itu berjalan keluar dari salah satu ruangan di kastil buatannya bersama teman-temannya—Hogwarts.

Ekspresinya tampak gusar dan kesal—jelas, dia kembali mengalami argumen panas dengan sang Sahabat Karib—Salazar Slytherin.

Sebenarnya, bukan rahasia lagi kalau keduanya beberapa minggu ini sering sekali berargumen. Dan tak ada yang berani menanyakannya—semua terlalu ketakutan. Keduanya adalah profesor yang disegani.

Pria yang baru menginjak umur kepala dua itu dapat melihat seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang yang indah, bersandar di tembok koridor dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat.

"Argumen lagi, Godric? Kalian sungguh kekanak-kanakan." wanita yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok itu—Rowena Ravenclaw—berkata, membuat pria yang dipanggil Godric itu mengerutkan kening dan cemberut.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak 253 kali dalam beberapa waktu ini, tahu. Aku sudah hafal," dia membalas Rowena, yang hanya tertawa pelan.

"Oh? Dan sejak kapan, _the famous _Godric Gryffindor mengingat hal-hal tak penting seperti itu?" godanya, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Kalau boleh jujur, Rowena tak senang melihat Godric kecewa, marah, maupun perasaan negatif lainnya. Menurutnya perasaan-perasaan itu tidak cocok untuk seorang Godric Gryffindor—pria yang ia cintai semenjak dirinya menginjak umur 17 tahun.

Lucu juga, mengingat saat mereka masih kanak-kanak hingga memasuki masa remaja, wanita itu hobi sekali menginjak-injak harga diri pria itu—bahkan ia tak segan memarahi dan mengomentarinya dengan tajam.

Tetapi, bukan Godric Gryffindor namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

Dengan tekad bulat, rasa nekat dan niat cari mati, pria jahil itu mencoba memikat Rowena dengan guyonan konyolnya—yang malah dianggap Rowena mengganggu.

Saat hampir memasuki masa kedewasaan, Rowena baru menyadari rasa cintanya pada Godric. Sebenarnya dia terpukau dengan kerja keras Godric dan hal-hal lainnya dari pria itu.

_Impressive_, satu kata untuk Godric.

Tapi kenapa Godric tak menggodanya lagi—disaat Rowena sudah menyadari perasaan cintanya?

Rowena membuat suatu kesimpulan bodoh—yang sangat _out of character _bagi wanita cerdas itu—bahwa, Godric memilih untuk fokus mengajari murid-muridnya.

Rowena berjalan mendekati Godric yang berhenti di tengah jalan hanya untuk menunggunya menyelesaikan semua nostalgia-nya. Kening Rowena bersentuhan dengan kening Godric.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Rowena—bibirnya hanya beberapa senti dari bibir Godric.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" Godric balas berbisik. Manik gelap Rowena menatap kelereng hijau milik Godric, sedangkan manik Gldric menatap ke bawah.

"Karena ada aku," bisiknya lagi "_I love you_."

Godric mundur beberapa langkah saat mendengar ketiga kata yang meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir Rowena. Wajahnya diberi campuran antara syok, bingung, dan sedih.

"Rowena," dia memulai "aku... tak bisa menerimanya,"

"Kenapa? Bukankah... kau mencintaiku? Apa kau lupa?" tanya Rowena, membombardir Godric dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Itu masa lalu, Ro. Sekarang sudah berbeda," Godric terdiam, berpikir sebentar "masih banyak pria yang lebih baik dariku. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu." dan dengan itu, Godric pergi meninggalkan Rowena dengan senyum sedih.

Rowena berdiri di koridor, terpaku di tempatnya. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Godric?

Dia menunduk. Andaikata dia menyadari perasaannya lebih cepat, semua takkan menjadi seperti ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Helga Hufflepuff bersandar di tembok, dengan kedua lengan terlipat. Dia baru saja mendengar argumen antara Godric dan Salazar—lagi.

Meski keduanya adalah sahabat karib, tetap saja mereka berbeda dalam berbagai hal—terutama sifat. Helga dan Rowena sejak awal sudah tahu, bahwa tinggal waktu saja yang menentukan kapan mereka akan bersimpangan jalan.

Dia mengeluarkan helaan napas berat. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dia telah mencoba menenangkan beberapa anak kelas satu dan dua yang ketakutan mendengar teriakan keduanya—sedikit berhasil, memang. Dia bersyukur semua telah sunyi seperti biasa sesudah makan malam di Great Hall.

Dari ekor matanya, dia dapat melihat siluet abu-abu yang tengah berjalan ke pintu Hogwarts—dekat tempat dia berdiri. Tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dia sudah tahu.

"Sal," panggilnya, tetap memandang tembok "kau sungguh akan pergi?"

Siulet abu-abu itu berhenti di depan Helga, melirik ke asal suara "Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya alasan sendiri... Hufflepuff," pria itu memanggilnya dengan marga. Pasti argumen Ular Hijau dan Singa Merah itu sudah sangat parah.

"Sesungguhnya kuharap kau tidak pergi begitu saja, Slytherin." dia berbisik—setengah mendesis kepada pria itu. Haruskah pria itu pergi—dari semua pria?

Helga mencintainya semenjak mereka remaja. Awalnya dia menyukai Godric—tetapi 'kecelakaan' _Amortentia_ menyadarkan dirinya. Wanita itu telah lama mencoba menarik perhatian sang Ular dengan cara yang agak... terlalu biasa dan samar.

Meminjam buku, minta diajari bersama Godric—karena Rowena sudah menyandang kata jenius dimasa mudanya—ataupun membantunya membersihkan perpustakaan—yang memang tanggung jawab Salazar muda saat itu.

"Aku sudah mencapai batas, Hufflepuff," pria itu berkata "dan aku sudah cukup muak dengan sikap bodoh pria yang selalu menempel denganmu itu. Aku harus pergi, kemudian..."

"Kemudian?"

"Sejujurnya aku hanya mau memberimu... ini," sebuah amplop kecil disodorkan pada Helga, yang dibalas dengan sebelah alis yang naik "bukalah setelah aku pergi."

"Pfft—_sure_," Helga mencoba menahan tawanya—mengingatkan diri bahwa Salazar selalu meninggalkan bekas setiap dia pergi pada orang-orang yang berinteraksi dengannya. "Aku juga punya ini," wanita itu menyodorkan sesuatu.

"_Deluminator_? Dari semua hadiah?" tanya Salazar—terdengar tidak menghargai.

"Hei, bawa saja. Mungkin bisa membantu," balas Helga, menatap manik kelabu Salazar "... katanya mau pergi?"

"Kau mengusirku, heh?" Helga tertawa pelan.

"Tidak, tidak." jawab Helga dengan senyum matahari miliknya—membuat Salazar menahan napas akan keindahannya.

"_Farewell, then. Goodbye..._ Helga," Salazar mengucapkan perpisahannya sembari berjalan ke pintu.

"_Goodbye_, Salazar. _I hope we meet again in the future_." Kalimat terakhir Helga bisikkan untuk dirinya sendiri—entah Salazar mendengar atau tidak.

Sesaat setelah siulet kelabu Salazar menghilang di balik pepohonan, wanita itu membuka amplop yang diberikan sang Ular. Ada secarik kertas berwarna dominan kuning dengan sedikit hitam di dalamnya—khas warna Helga. Wanita itu membukanya—dan pandangannya berubah takjub seketika.

Saat dia membukanya, sebuah lagu klasik dengan indah mengalun dari udara kosong—sihir ini memang sangatlah sederhana, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya takjub. Musiknya lah yang membuatnya takjub. Itu pasti lagu muggle—dia pernah mendengarnya saat tengah mencari para muggle-born. Dia tak pernah mendengar keseluruhan lagunya—ternyata lagunya indah. Tapi, kenapa Salazar memilih lagu ini—bukannya dia tak suka muggle?

Helga melirik kertas kuning-hitam itu dan dapat menemukan tulisan tangan seorang Salazar Slytherin.

_Dear Helga,_

_Aku tahu mungkin sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan ini, tetapi kau selalu bilang tak ada kata terlambat dalam kamusmu, bukan? Haha. Aku hanya ingin bilang satu hal sebelum kau pergi:_

_I love you_

_Cheesy, yes it is_._ Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Maaf sudah bersikap buruk padamu—aku tak tahan melihatmu menempel pada Godric terus. Itu saja ya._

_Yours,_

_Salazar_

_(P.s aku tau kau suka lagu ini saat mendengarnya, jadi kupilih saja. Yah, meski aku tak suka muggle)_

Seulas senyum merekah di bibir Helga. Dia memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam amplop—membuat musiknya berhenti.

Wanita itu hanya bisa berharap; semoga mereka bisa bereinkarnasi—atau keturunan mereka dapat bersatu.

**[End]**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Itu apa endingnya—Emangnya penyihir percaya reinkarnasi gitu :"D

Sekali lagi ini mengecewakan—mana saya ngerjainnya dua hari pula. Itu lama banget sampe dirombak ulang plotnya. Yang sakit Rowena yang bahagia Helga. Apa-apaan iniiii?! :"D

Btw, semoga Chang suka suka ya


End file.
